


It Might Never Happen

by alabandical



Category: Stargate LRP UK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabandical/pseuds/alabandical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheer up mate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Never Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything to do with the show Stargate. I also acknowledge that the players who created these characters within the Stargate universe have moral ownership of them. I hope you’ll like what I wrote about your characters, and thank you for inspiring me. But if you don’t like it, just let me know. This fic is, or may be, somewhat AU as sometimes the facts just get in the way of a good story. Is any of it true? FOIP.
> 
> If you want to play for yourself, find out more here: http://larp.me/systems/stargate/

Voices float upward. The Goa’uld has accepted her situation and is negotiating with Lloyd George. It is time for Callaghan to make their own entertainment. Snuffy grins, waves and disappears into the undergrowth.

A Jaffa, huge and gleaming, stands guard at the verge of a lush green field across the valley. Their team mate rises silently from the bushes and lodges the muzzle of his gun in the back of the warrior’s skull. 

The Jaffa’s shoulders slump and he surrenders his staff. It seems…anticlimactic, somehow. But what’s the right way to react, after all, when you have failed your God?

**Author's Note:**

> Storing these here in case LJ falls over for good. They're old but I'm fond of them.


End file.
